Git
Använd den här artiklen till hur man ska använda git i projekt! Kopiera för lite snabbare checkout git checkout .idea* git checkout *.log git checkout *.sqlite3 git checkout Gemfile git checkout Gemfile.lock Snabbexempel git clone git://repository@address.goes/here git branch new_branch_name git checkout new_branch_name # redigera filer git commit -m "Commit Message" git checkout master git pull git merge new_branch_name git push Rollbacka en commit Windows: git reset --soft head~1 Exempel på Git med Ruby on Rails Detta är ett exempel från Projektet med Olofströms Kvalitéts hjul. 1. Klona Skapa en mapp där du vill ha ditt arbete och gå in den mappen i kommandotolken/terminalen, exempelvis: cd C:/Dropbox/rubys/ Klona från repot (och byt såklart ut till ditt användarnamn på wu12.se-servern) git clone ssh://@wu12.se/srv/kvalitetshjul/ Efter du har skrivit in ditt lösenord så kommer du ha hela projektet i din mapp. Kör "bundle install" för att installera alla gems och "rake db:migrate" för att skapa/uppdatera tabellerna lokalt för detta projektet. bundle install rake db:migrate Om du vill testa att köra projektet så gå in i kvalitetshjul/kvalitetshjulet/ och skriv: rails s Öppna webbläsaren och navigera till localhost:3000 för att se applikationen. 2. Skapa en ny branch Detta steget är det viktigaste! En branch är din lilla jobbhörna, där du kan jobba och misslyckas utan att råka förstöra något på projektet. Du får aldrig jobba direkt i master-branchen om du inte vill uppleva ett helvete. Du skapar en branch med "git branch ", ex: git branch new_branch Du är fortfarande kvar i master-branchen så för att byta till den nya branchen skriver du "git checkout " så om du har en branch som heter "new_branch": git checkout new_branch 3. Work it! Jobba! Skapa en ny del på applikationen och gör klart den helt och fixa alla buggar på den nya delen så att den fungerar som du vill. 4. Commit, Merge, Push Som titeln säger så ska du först "committa" arbetet, d.v.s att när du är klar med den nya delen på projektet så ska du lägga till de filerna du ändrat. : Detta är inte nödvändigt med att avkommentera dessa raderna för testing längst ner i gemfilen om du har kommenterat bort dom tidigare. gem "rspec-rails", :group => :development gem "database_cleaner" group :test do gem "factory_girl_rails" gem "capybara" gem "guard-rspec" end Ta bort de filer du inte ska pusha upp till servern med git chekout. Dessa ska alltid tas bort: git checkout db/development.sqlite3 git checkout log/development.log git checkout Gemfile.lock git checkout Gemfile Dessa två filer ändras konstant automatiskt och kan vara olika på alla datorer så om vi skickar upp dom så kan det skapas konflikter. Skriv git status för att se vilka filer som ändrats och se om du vill lägga till alla filer som är där git status Lägg sedan till resten om det ser bra ut git add * Om du råkat lägga till filer som inte ska med så kan du skriva git reset head db/development.sqlite3 git checkout db/development.sqlite3 Checka in/''Lämna in'' ditt arbete med ett medellande som ger en förklaring på vad du har gjort, ex: git commit -m "added a lougout-button" Byt sedan från din branch till master git checkout master Uppdatera applikationen git pull Och sammanfoga din branch med master genom "git merge " git merge new_branch Slutligen skicka upp ditt arbete till servern med: git push 5. Rinse and Repeat Allt är klart och finns nu i master, så det är helt enkelt bara att gå vidare till nästa del av applikationen. Glöm aldrig att du aldrig får sitta direkt i master och jobba. Skapa alltid en ny branch! Section heading Write the second section of your page here.